Final Reflections
by hogwartsgrl15
Summary: The final member of the Order of the Phoenix pays respects to those members who died in the war, and comes face to face with some one she never wanted to see again.


This is a one chapter story, about the reflections of the final living Order member.

.oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo.

The war was over. Voldemort had won, and went on to conquer the world. In the aftermath of the war, he focused on killing all of the Order of the Phoenix. He had succeeded, almost. One last member strolled down the path by an iron gate she had passed so many times as a child. The gates from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts had been closed for many years, since the school had shut down. Wizards no longer mingled on the cobblestone streets, or pressed their faces against the windows, marveling at spectacular items. The windows and doors boarded up, and not a soul on the pathways. It looked as though Hogsmeade had never been lived in.

The woman put her hand up to the gate and longed once again to go back to the school she had learned at, go back to her home, where she first met her true friends…

She couldn't bear the desire any longer; she pushed open the gate and walked towards the looming castle.

With each step, memories flooded back into the woman's mind. Memories of her and her friends down by the Black Lake, winning the house cup, screaming and yelling so loud at the Quidditch games.

She finally reached the monstrous wooden doors of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The abandoned castle seemed dead compared to how it was when she had attended there. Windows were broken or cracked and a huge Dark Mark had been magicked onto the side of the castle, marking it as Voldemort's

She placed her hand upon the charred and shredded wood before the heard the shrill cry or a bird. Turning quickly, she saw the eagle hawk diving towards her. On instinct, she ran as fast as she could towards the black lake. While running, she looked behind to see if the bird was still there, but it had vanished.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground. If she had been looking where she was going, she would have noticed the small rock in her path, and would not have tripped over it. Cursing at the rock, she turned to get a better look at it and saw the name 'Fred Weasley' etched into it.

The woman looked around her and saw many rockes identical to the one she tripped on, but with different names etched into them… Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and more. Even people like Mrs. Weasley and Dean Thomas had names on the rocks. The only conclusion that the woman came to about these rocks was that this was an honorary graveyard for members of the Order of the Phoenix..

His name must be here.

Hurriedly, the woman glanced at every rock, searching for that one name.

_Colin Creevy, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody…_

She still couldn't find it, the rock with his name on it.

_George Weasley, Albus Dumbledore…_

After a long search, she finally found the name she was looking for.

_Harry Potter._

She sat and stared at the rock bearing his name. His death was a sure sign that Voldemort had won the war. It happened at his wedding, Harry was just married and he was the happiest man on earth. But then all of a sudden, a green light flashed and Harry fell. He was dead before he hit the ground. Another green light took the life of his new wife, Ginny Weasley. The woman had encountered her rock a while back.

But the woman had not found one name in all of her search. She picked up a rock with no name on it, and etched the name she loved for so many years.

"Hermione." A voice shouted to her.

She stood and turned to look straight at the man she hated more than anyone in the world, than perhaps Voldemort.

"Hello Draco." Hermione coldly replied. "Are you going to kill me off just like you did to Harry and Ginny?"

Draco smirked. "Only if I have to."

"Ok, fine! I don't care! In fact, KILL ME NOW! You've already ruined my life!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

Without thinking, Hermione threw the rock she was holding directly at Draco. Draco drew his wand immediately. The rock stopped directly in front of him, hovering above the ground. He leaned forward and read the name etched into the rock. After a long silence, Draco finally spoke.

"You loved him didn't you?"

"Before you killed him like everyone else." Hermione muttered.

Draco stared for a long time at the name and then lowered his wand. The rock fell to the ground. He then drew his wand again.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione just stood there. She'd be with him again.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

There was a flash of green light and then everything went black.

.oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
